everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Pacifica Oraíos
Pacifica Oraíos is a 2018-introduced character, who is the daughter of Venus. She sides with the Royals, mainly fearing her mother's judgement, and various other things. Character Personality She is a emotional type, and its rather understandable why she is emotional. Her mother has always been a bit well overwhelming when it came to destiny and following it generally. And while some think she’d learn to grow from it and not be as sensitive and emotional she really hasn't. Pacifca is generally a kinder, more gentle person. Which comes from her past and probably being the least favored daughter of Venus, and being pressured. So, she does try to be kinder when it boils down to it. She isn’t typically the most smartest person out there, but it sometimes is proven otherwise. But her real problem? Pacifca's bad at math, really bad. Interests and Hobbies * Cheerhexing - She is a cheerhexer, because she wanted to try and make friends. And she does like cheerhexing slightly. * 'Writing '- It seems typical, but she truly loves to write. But most of her writing is venting about her life, or something similar to that. And that’s why she keeps a diary to write in. * 'Gardening - '''It does sometimes keep her calm, and forget the world around her. Pacifica tends to grow roses, sunflowers, and things in a pink and yellow variety. Appearance Despite not thinking that she isn’t that beautiful, she is in her own little way. Pacifca's hair is a blonde color, which seems to change as she shapeshifts othen just to change the shade of blonde. And her is rather long and flowy, it is rather soft to touch as she keeps good care of it. Sometimes she tends to wear bows in her hair, and on some occasions flowers. Moving onto that, her eyes are one of her lovely features. They seem to change at times as she shapeshifts. A fair description of her eyes is that they’re blue or green. And are a light shade of those two colors. Her lips are plump and almost typically have lip gloss or lip stick applied to it. She is always almost seen wearing makeup generally. Her skin is rather pale almost snow white. She is a bit tall around six feet at least. Her typical aesthetic varies between yellow and pink at times. Myth - Venus Myths ''Main Link: Venus How Does Pacifca Fit Into It? Pacfica was born to Venus and a unkown father. And from there she was always pressured into following whatever destiny she would be born into. This leaves her in a rather hateful relationship with Venus. Powers/Abilities * 'Shapeshifting - '''Pacifica has the ability to shapeshift. And she typically uses it just to change the shade of blonde her hair is, and sometimes her eye color. She is self-conscious of herself, and this the only reason why she does use the power. * '''Divine Magic -' From years of homeschooling she had learned to magic of all types. Pacifica doesn't tend to use it. * 'Allure -' She can be able to make anyone fall for her for a short time. Pacifca hasn't tried to do it before. Relationships Relationships can now be found here. Class Schedule Quotes Trivia * The name Pacifica was a nod to the Gravity Falls character, whom she originally was going to be inspired by. The name Pacifica itself means "tranquil" and is originally Spanish. ** The last name Oraíos is a Greek word for beautiful. ** Her father's last name is very much a nod to Heather McNamara. *And speaking of Heather McNamara she was a key inspiration for Pacifica. *Her favorites colors are yellow and pink. *Her brother being twelve minutes younger is a reference to the MCU's Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. *Pacifica does drink several alcoholic drinks, wine and vodka her favorite. Gallery PacificaAesthetic1.jpg PacificaAesthetic2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roman Mythology Category:Royals Category:Starry’s OCs Category:Lesbian